Kidnapped
by rainkira
Summary: Hr is kidnapped by Voldy. The order has to find her and help. DMHG ONE SHOT.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this. Not even the plot. Done for the Owlery. I own the writing.

RR PLEASE!

She ran as fast as she could through the Forbidden Forest. She had to keep running. They were still hunting her down. Two months they played the cat and mouse game. Her once beautiful brown hair was now bushy like it was back in the first years of Hogwarts. Her eyes once filled with life, were now hollow. Tree branches caught her skin and she fell forward. She lifted her delicate hand at the now fresh cut on her cheek. A small crack was heard threw the bushes.  
"Granger…" he hissed in a snake like tone. Hermione froze, he was getting closer. She got up and continued to run. _Two months I've survived_… She thought, _and in one instant I could be gone. Damnit Harry! Where are you?_

_--------------------_

"I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" A sleep deprived Draco Malfoy yelled running into the room filled with members of the Order. Everyone shot straight up and started shouting out random questions.  
"SHUT UP! DRACO WHERE IS SHE!" The famous Harry Potter yelled. He too looked sleep deprived. No one slept soundly for the two months Hermione Granger had been kidnapped. No one knew who took her either.   
"HE has her...he has taken her to Hogwarts." the whole room went silent. Everyone's face was wide eyed. Hogwarts had been taken over by Voldemort during Harry's seventh year. Ron, Lupin, and Tonks to name a few were taken from their life.  
"Why the hell can't Voldemort just jump off a cliff and die?" Ginerva Weasley asked frustrated. "How are WE going to go get her out of there without being killed?" A silence yet again filled the clustered room. Draco took a deep breath and looked at Harry.  
"Potter… this is your chance to take him down." Draco stated coolly.  
-----------------------------------------  
She continued to run, falling every so often to the ground out of exhaustion. She looked around hastily. She was safe for now. She fell to the ground and rested her head on an old tree. Strategies started forming into her mind, but ever so slowly her memory of Ron attacked her mind. The were engaged during their seventh year, he died protecting her. She gave a soft whimper. She missed him. But, somehow she had managed to stay strong and not let old things get into her way. She befriended Draco Malfoy with ease, they had put their differences aside to stop Voldemort from his murdering fiasco. She snorted to herself, those two had more in common then they thought. She heard a crack on a twig and got up silently. She started to run the opposite direction but a strong of arms wrapped around her waist.  
"Shh…" Voldemort hissed in her ear "Make this death an honorable one mudblood."  
Hermione whimpered silently. She felt the wand digging into her back.   
"Crucio!" he yelled and she fell to the floor of the forest screaming in agony. She rolled onto her back clutching her stomach. Voldemort laughed evilly at the site. He heard a rustle from behind him, spun around and yelled the deadly curse that killed Ron. Hermione quickly got up from her spot still clutching her stomach and grabbed his wand from his hand in a quick motion and aimed it at his heart. His eyes widened and then a smirk came across his snake like features.  
"You don't have the back bone to do it." He sneered. Her hand was shaking with her anger. But suddenly the wand was taken out of her hand. She spun around to come face-to-face with none other than Draco Malfoy.  
"YOU, YOU TRATIOR!" She screamed at him. Voldemort laughed evilly again and started heading towards Draco.  
"AVADA KADAVRA!" Harry yelled from behind Voldemort. His eyes widened and he fell to the floor dead. Hermione looked from Draco to Harry. Her eyes filled with fury. She slapped Draco hard across the face and started hitting at his chest.  
"You…you didn't let me.." she started sobbing onto his chest. "I could of…." Draco held the girl tightly in his arms rubbing her back for comfort.  
"You are to pure Granger. You would have become a murderer if you did it." He whispered in her ear softly.

-----------------------

Hermione and Draco arrived at the order greeting by everyone. Harry had gone off to tell the Minister of Magic that Voldemort was gone for good. Hermione slowly slipped into a deep sleep on the dinning table. Draco slowly picked her up with ease and took her up to her room. He placed her in bed and put the covers over her. He looked at the broken angel before him. He slowly bent over and kissed her softly on the lips. He sighed, got up and slowly walked over to the door. He heard a soft voice before closing the oak door.

"Thank you, Draco."


End file.
